


Round Two, Brother?

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cussing, Dom Michael, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michifer - Freeform, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: Michael and Lucifer have just fallen into the cage together, and neither are pleased with the situation. They find better uses for their pent-up rage and find other ways to pass the time. *Note: This is a Lucifer x Michael work. If you don't like the pairing, you have been warned.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Round Two, Brother?

Michael watches as far down below the Cage, demons scurry with their mundane tasks in Hell. He sighs and leans against the bars, his arms framing his face. How did everything go so wrong? He, the Prince of Heaven, did everything his Father asked, and more. Who had taken charge after Father left? Who had always tried to do right by his siblings and keep Heaven running efficiently? An angry tear runs down his face and sizzles at the bottom of the Cage as he accepted the truth.

Father didn’t care. He never had. At least about anyone besides his favorites. With a snort, he closes his eyes, not noticing as his brother snuck up behind him. Lucifer shoves him hard in the back, then presses up behind him. His arms twist around to keep Michael in place as his forked tongue licks behind Michael’s ear. Michael winces and tries to turn his head to glare at him.

“Ready for round two, Brother?” Lucifer teases, eyes both menacing and teasing. The corners of Michael’s lips turn up into a grin.

***Two Weeks Earlier***

“Fuck you, Michael! Fuck this stupid Cage! Fuck Castiel! And the Winchesters! And FUCK YOU, DAD!” Lucifer screams up at the top of the Cage as it slams shut. He raises his hands, flipping the double bird. Michael glances at him from where he landed, still in shock. He was in the Cage. The Cage. With Lucifer. Inside their shared body, Adam shivers. Oh, great. The humans had survived, too. Michael snorts and bides his time, trying to recover.

Wings unharmed, check. Broken bones mended, check. Michael flexes his fingers, then slowly stands up as Lucifer rages and kicks at the bars, screaming bloody murder. And why shouldn’t he? There was no guarantee they were going to get out. Ever. Michael glances around. Hopefully, Father wouldn’t forget him here.

Going to the opposite side of the cage from Lucifer, Michael looks down below at Hell. It was a great distance for any other being, but not an angel. Especially an archangel. Testing the bars, he tries to see if he can slip through. He freezes up as he hears a loud snort from behind him. 

“Do you think I haven’t tested every single inch of this place?” Lucifer mutters, sidling up. Michael tenses up for a fight but waits for him to make the first move. Lucifer scowls at the bars and aims a well-placed punch, the bars ringing as he shakes his hand. “You all really wanted to make sure I never saw the light of day again. Not until it was time to die.” Lucifer growls, glaring sideways at Michael, eyes flashing red.

“I wasn’t the one who banished you here, Lucifer. I only followed Father’s orders after you rebelled. You earned this, and I didn’t have a choice.” Michael says, crossing his arms and leaning back away from him. Lucifer moves to get right in Michael’s face, bracing his hands on either side of his head.

“You always had a choice. You could have gone with me to Father when I shared my concerns about those vermin. You choose not to. You called me a freak and blew me off. You could have said no to Father when he asked you to cast me down.” Lucifer states, eyes as cold as ice. “Even today, I offered you the chance for us both to leave in peace. To forget Dad’s plans. But no. You. You wanted to see it through to the end, when my blood covers your hands.” He leans in closer. “Is that what you want? Would that make you happy to see me dead? Go on! Do it!” Lucifer shoves Michael, then waits for his reaction.

Angry, Michael lands a solid uppercut to Lucifer’s jaw, knocking him backwards. As Lucifer stumbles backwards, Michael tackles him down to the floor, hands locking around his throat. “You have no idea what I want!” Michael snarls. “Not you, or anyone else! I don’t want to! I don’t want to kill you!” He says, pushing down hard on Lucifer’s neck and holding him there. “What I wanted was for us all to stay together. Home. In Heaven. Then you messed that up. You had to be different. Then after you were gone, Gabriel ran away from home. Father was heartbroken! He left too! And Raph! Don’t even get me started on him!” Michael slows down as Lucifer’s hands come up to tug at his hands, trying to buck him off. Michael eases his grip and gets up. “Raphael used to be the kindest of the four of us. I hardly recognize him anymore.” He turns his back to walk away.

“I’m done fighting you, Lucifer. We’re stuck here now. So do me a favor and stay on your side of the Cage.” Suddenly, Michael falls forward as Lucifer barrels into him, taking them both to the ground.

“You may be done fighting, but I’ve only just begun.” Lucifer growls, wrestling Michael for dominance. Michael grunts and fights back for what seems like hours, if not days. Wanting to throw Lucifer off, he smirks as he comes up with a plan. He jerks like he is going to headbutt Lucifer in the face, but slows last minute. Instead, he places a light butterfly kiss to his brother’s lips. Lucifer blinks in confusion, but it was enough. Michael broke his hold, lifting him off with both feet and tossing him across the cage.

“You! You cheated!” Lucifer accused, face red as he gets back up. He wipes his mouth off as he starts to circle Michael. His eyes light up a bright red as he tries to ignore how hard he was. Michael’s eyes skip down for a moment, noting his erection before giving Lucifer an evil smirk. 

“I would hardly call that cheating. Especially considering all the stunts you pulled when we sparred as kids.” Michael says, eyes flashing blue as he circles as well. “Besides, you seemed to enjoy it. So tell me, Brother. What do you truly want?” He takes advantage of Lucifer’s distraction to charge him suddenly, knocking him off balance.

“FUCK YOU!” Lucifer screams, eyes filling with rage. His hands go to tear off Michael’s jacket and shirt, shredding the clothing off. He stops, panting as he looks at his brother’s half-naked vessel. Michael takes a deep breath in and out, even though breathing was unnecessary. The two brothers lock eyes, then Michael moves quickly. He grabs Lucifer’s jaw with both hands, pressing his lips against his for a second time. Lucifer moans, then slips his forked tongue into Michael’s mouth and explores his throat. 

Michael raises an eyebrow. This was supposed to be just a diversion tactic, but… they would both be here a long time. Might as well find something to help the time pass. Michael sucks on his tongue, lightly biting down with his teeth as his hands go to rip off Lucifer’s shirt, shredding the material to bits. Lucifer growls lowly before grabbing Michael’s shoulders and rolling, pinning Michael to the ground. “If we’re going to do this… I’m on top.” He says, giving Michael a cocky grin.

Michael starts to laugh, chest heaving. “In your dreams, little brother.” He hisses before wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck in a chokehold, pulling him down to his side as he rolls. Lucifer gasps as Michael pushes his knee between Lucifer’s shoulder blades, trapping him against the ground his hands go to pull down Lucifer’s jeans. “Maybe next time, Luci.” Michael teases, one hand caressing his hip lightly. Lucifer turns his head to glare, but he doesn’t try too hard to get away. Wanting to preserve some sense of dignity, Lucifer twists one of his hands to be able to snap his fingers. In an instant, Michael’s pants vanish into thin air.

“Next time.” Lucifer hisses, tongue slightly licking his lips in anticipation of that promise. Michael grins and leans down to lick the back of his neck delicately, prolonging the inevitable. “Fuck. Would you stop playing around already? I already agreed to this. Shit.” Lucifer groans, relaxing underneath him.

“I don’t remember those exact words leaving your mouth. Say it. Submit to me.” Michael says, breath blowing hot on his skin. Playfully, he nuzzles Lucifer’s shoulder and nibbles the flesh there while one of his hands go down to squeeze Lucifer’s ass. “Submit.” He commands again, eyes meeting Lucifer’s. Michael’s hand drifts across his lower cheek, one finger probing to find entrance. Finding the puckered rim, his finger slowly pushing in.

“I submit.” Lucifer whispers, tucking his head between his arms. Michael grins, tempted to ask him to repeat that a bit louder. He doesn’t though, deciding to save it for next time. He adds a second finger to stretch Lucifer open, making sure he was relaxed enough before lining up behind him.

“Scream if it hurts.” Michael grunts, then quickly pushes in. To his surprise, he slides in very easily and fills Lucifer up nicely. “Have you been practicing? You seem very experienced taking cock like this. And I thought you were still a virgin.” He sneers, words coiling over Lucifer’s skin to make him shiver.

“I was in this Cage for a long time. You find ways to amuse yourself, Brother.” Lucifer grumbles, then groans as Michael slowly pulls out halfway before slamming back in again. Michael grips Lucifer’s hips to adjust his angle, pulling Lucifer up on his hands and knees.

“I don’t plan on amusing MYSELF, Little Brother.” Michael grunts, then finds his rhythm, breathing heavily. Lucifer sighs, shoulders relaxing as Michael’s cock rubs against his prostate. “Damn. You feel so warm. So tight.” Michael teases, one hand moving underneath him to grip his cock. Pumping it a few times, he smirks as the last of Lucifer’s resistance drips away. 

“Fuck!” Lucifer cries out, hips rocking back against Michael. “Sweet Mother of Fuck!” His fingers dig into the bottom of the Cage, barely able to keep him steady. Michael bends over him, biting into his shoulder and sucking his mark there, where it would display proudly for weeks. With a final cry, Lucifer orgasms hard, coating the ground.

Michael’s hips stutter as he cums, filling Lucifer with his seed. One hand remains on Lucifer’s cock as the other goes to wrap around his chest, holding him tightly up against Michael as the elder archangel rolls to spoon him from behind, the two facing the wall of the Cage. Lucifer hesitantly shifts back closer to Michael, feeling his brother go soft inside him. Michael smiles gently, arms hugging him tightly.

Lucifer is quiet for a while, mind whirling. Finally, his hands cover Michael’s. “I’ve decided. I don’t hate you.” He says, closing his eyes as he rests. Angels didn’t sleep, and didn’t need it, even though it was nice to rest every once and a while. 

“I know. And I don’t hate you either.” Michael responds before resting his face in the space between Lucifer’s neck and shoulder.

***Skipping Back Two Weeks Forward***

“Ready for round two, Brother?” Lucifer had asked. Michael’s lips turn up into a grin, and he ducks and whirls around to face Lucifer whilst leaning back against the cage.

“Ready.” Michael says, raising his fingers to instantly snapping away both their clothes. He reaches forwards to wrap his arms around Lucifer’s waist to yank him up against his body. “Are you ready to submit to me again, Little Brother?”

Lucifer’s eyes blaze. “I’m on top this time. Remember?” He growls and presses Michael up against the bars, turning his head to aggressively bite at Michael’s neck. The older archangel groans, eyes closing as they flash a violent blue. His head tilts back against the bars as he strokes one hand over the back of Lucifer’s head.

“Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who has read to the end, I hope you enjoyed! It has been a while since I've posted, but my life has been crazy for a while. For older works that aren't finished yet, I am working on them. I don't abandon anything I write, and I usually have several chapters written before I publish the next chapter. Please be patient with me. *Makes puppy-dog eyes*


End file.
